Friends Till the End
by AndySixxElijahhGoldsworthy3xx
Summary: My no blood horror story for my creative writing class. I would greatly appreciate good and bad feedback !


So this year I'm in a creative writing class and we had to write a horror story with no blood and here's mine. I'm actually really proud of this and is appreciate any feedback you guys have good or bad. If you're curious about my normal eclare fanfics I'm really at a stand still to be honest. I was so happy that Clare went into remission, but The new promo for 13B pissed me off. Clare cheating on Eli is honestly just like I think its overdone and I'm almost finished with the show to be honest. I think I want to write delena tvd fanfics, but I'm not 100% sure I can capture Damon, idk well see us appreciate opinions on this too. I'll be uploading the better stuff from my class this year so look out for it (; love yous !

I didn't want to sit at this football game alone. I brushed the tip of my brown boot across the black gravel and receded deeper into the corner near the food stand. Slowly I twisted the bottom of my red jersey around my finger until it felt numb, nearly losing my circulation. I kicked the stupid black wire garbage can that Sarah Ann promised she'd meet me by. Sarah wasn't one to break a promise, but as the seconds ticked on I began to doubt my judgment.  
A part of me figured that Sarah Ann's mother made her stay home. I could envision Sarah almost out the front door just as her mom caught her from around the corner. She would nonchalantly tug down her too short jean shorts, her midriff causally on display. There would be no way she'd get past her mother.  
Though another part of me worries. I sadly await the day that I find out Sarah Ann was passed out drunk on Sayreville Ave or picked up off the side of the highway by a white Chevy van.  
The time on my phone says 7:23, a good fifteen minutes since Sarah was supposed to meet me. My eyes shifted towards the bleachers filled with rowdy fans. There was no way I could maneuver my way through that without Sarah Ann. She knew how to make the crowded sea of a hallway part for her to get through and edge untouched on the other side. There are a lot of things I can't do without Sarah Ann.  
"Isabelle, are you coming to the bleachers?" Sandra stood in front of me with her right hand propped on her hip and impatient eyes searching my face.  
"My mom wants me home," I muttered. Sandra wasn't my favorite person but for some odd reason she believed us to be friends. She's always annoyed at me though for some reason or another.  
"Ugh your mom always wants you home Isabelle! Just tell her to suck it up and let you live," my eyes widened at Sandra's brass attitude.  
I waved my right hand and turned on my heel towards the parking lot. There was no reason to call my mom and make her drive the two blocks to pick me up.  
I made a left out of the school lot and my feet hit the cool pavement. Orange and brown leaves littered the street like a newly stitched quilt. They crunched under my toes as I crossed the dim road, my eyes darting back forth looking for traffic.  
The bushes began to quiver next to me and I jumped back. It was as if an animal of sorts was lurking inside the bush. A black crow peaked its head out from the side, slowly trying to push the rest of its way out.  
The crow opened its beak wide as if it was silently screaming, crying out.  
I shuffled my feet quickly down the rest of the block; my breathing was beginning to become shallow. I was definitely starting to see things, not that a crow was out of the ordinary, but I just- I need caffeine.  
I turned the corner and came onto my block, my heel almost got stuck on the curb, but I caught myself before I ate asphalt. I could see my little house nestled in between Mary Alice's blue cape and Effie's bi-level.  
The porch light was on, but it buzzed dimly sounding like a small Nat circling your head. The white paint on the railings was chipping off and the wooden stairs creaked under my feet. Our house was somewhat a steal with mom just coming out of the divorce small and affordable was in our budget. Small and affordable was something that became cozy for me. The screen door was stuck and I had to pull it about four times until it popped open for me. I knew the wooden door behind was unlocked and my theory was proved correct as I turned the bronze door knob with ease.  
"Isabelle is that you sweetheart?"  
"Hey mom," sometimes I wonder what my mom would do if it wasn't me. Sometimes I wish she'd just leave the door locked and give me a key.  
"Sarah Ann called. She didn't sound so good. She said she was sick, it came on fast and hard. I could hear her mother in the background saying it was pretty serious, maybe she was on the phone with her father…" my mom kept going her, but I was still stuck on the fact that Sarah was sick. Sarah Ann rarely got sick and when she did it was nothing that could stop her from a sale at any designer store. I bit my lip hard enough to break the skin, but I stopped before it could begin to bleed.  
"Mom I'm going to go to bed, maybe call Sarah Ann okay?"  
"Of course darling," she smoothed her hand over my curly hair and kissed my forehead, "I love you my Isabelle."  
"Love you too mamma," I turned and went upstairs as fast as I could. I was nothing if not anxious to call Sarah Ann.  
My phone laid on my oak desk in front of my laptop and I saw it light up with a text from Sarah. I opened it as quick as my fingertips could maneuver my phone.  
"Hey Isabelle. Sorry I missed the game, I'm really sick. I went to the doctor and they said it might be serious. I'm pretty nervous, but it will prob blow over soon lol. Love you Bella xoxo"  
If there was ever a time I felt confused it was right now. How serious was Sarah Ann's newfound sickness? She was always so lax about everything. Sometimes it made me strong; it helped me push through tough times, yet other times it made me nervous. Sometimes it's good to worry and that's something Sarah will probably never understand.  
I didn't even have a text back circulating in my head. I sighed and kicked off my shoes. I slid into bed not even seeing a point in changing my clothes. If Sarah Ann didn't exhaust me my mind sure as hell did.

***

I felt familiar warmth on my toes and the scent of burnt pancakes wafted through my room. The warm sun heating my feet and legs with its honey glazed shine. I opened my eyes slowly adjusting to the newfound daylight. Next to me lied Midnight, her jet black fur rubbing up against my thigh. She must've come in sometime yesterday after she'd licked herself clean like she does every night.  
I rolled onto my side and slowly petted Midnight's matted back. She purred and nuzzled her head into my side.  
I'd have to go see Sarah Ann today. There was no way I wouldn't go see her.  
I picked up my phone and swiftly dialed her house number. I counted each ring, three, until her mom picked up.  
"Hello,"  
The voice on the other end of the phone gives me chills up my spine for some reason. Sarah Ann's mother has a voice of icicles. She always has. When we were eight we used to play this game where we would climb to the top of Sarah's tree house. We'd sit up there and watch the clouds or count the birds.  
One afternoon we were up there and Sarah Ann decided to hang a pink sheet down the side of the house. She claimed it was a flag, a flag prettier than any other were her exact words actually.  
Before I could even blink Sarah's mom was out the back door and screaming, "Are you out of your mind Sarah Ann?!"  
It was as if the yard froze over from just the sound of her voice.  
"Hello?" the voice buzzed again in my ear, a pesky nuisance.  
"Hi, can I speak to Sarah Ann please? It's Isabelle,"  
"Isabelle, Sarah isn't doing so well right now, she's pretty….ill,"  
"My mom told me she wasn't feeling well. What exactly is wrong? Is there anything I can do?" I bit my lip and held my breath while the other line was silent.  
"Um she seems to have picked up a severely terrible case of pneumonia, but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do,"  
"Well is it alright if I stop by later to see her, I just feel terrible. Maybe I can bring her some soup or something…" my sentence drifted off with the sound of my insecurities.  
"I don't kn…" the line went dead. A click sounded and the line was silent.  
"Hello?" nothing, nada. I sighed and pulled myself off the bed. Midnight leapt down from the dark blue sheets and trotted out the open door.  
I still could go I mean it's not like she said no exactly. It didn't matter I had to go; I know Sarah Ann would if I was in her shoes.  
I threw on a mismatch of clothes and grabbed ten dollars off of my desk. My feet automatically slipped into my beaten up boots and I left my room quickly closing the door behind me.  
"My Bella I made pancakes!" Black, crispy pancakes lied in a plate on the middle of the kitchen table. I sighed. At least my mom tried.  
"Thanks mamma, but I'm not so hungry. I'm going to Sarah Ann's to see how she's feeling," I smiled warmly at my mom. There was nothing more I appreciated than her efforts, but I just couldn't choke down those pancakes.  
"Ok. Be safe, ti amo,"  
I leaned over to hug my mother quickly, "Ti amo mamma."  
I left the house letting my feet carry me swiftly down the sidewalk. I was on auto pilot with a mission in mind. I wrapped my sweater tighter to my body as the fall weather chilled my bones.  
I stopped in Cvs grabbing a granola bar for myself and some random fashion magazine for Sarah Ann. I unwrapped the granola bar and ate it feverishly as I walked the rest of the way to Sarah's.  
It didn't take me long to reach Sarah's large red house. It was on the corner of Maple Street and it had huge bay windows adorning the front of it. I walked through the white picket fence and looked around at the luscious green grass.  
I could see Sarah's mom yelling at the poor landscapers as they worked on a hot summer day, "Do your job right or I'll send you back to Mexico just as fast as you arrived!"  
I always felt so bad for those poor men. They would work through various weather conditions for this family and what did they get repaid with; criticism and ridicule.  
I knocked on the ornate front door and waited anxiously for someone to open it. I twiddled my thumbs until the door began to creak open.  
"Oh hello Isabelle, come in," Sarah's mother carefully moved to the side to allow me to step into the threshold.  
"Hi I just came to bring Sarah Ann this magazine and see how she was," I hesitantly smiled up at her.  
"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Sarah is asleep right now," her eyes shifted quickly towards the hallway and back to me.  
"Well would it be alright if I just placed it in there?" I looked up awaiting an answer, but nothing ever came. I sighed, having known this family for nine years I walked past Sarah's mom towards Sarah Ann's room.  
I approached the door adorned with band posters and fashion magazine cut outs. I ran my hand over the single picture of Sarah Ann and I that was placed in the middle of the door. We were both dressed as princesses with huge smiles on our faces and our arms wrapped around each other gingerly. I smiled and walked into Sarah's room.  
"Sarah?" no one was in the room. The bed sheets were pulled back and the pillow was rumpled as if someone just got up.  
"I don't think its best that you're here right now, you might catch Sarah's germs," I jumped and turned to see Sarah's mom leaning on the door frame.  
"Where is Sarah?"I looked around searching for her in the purple fluffy bean bag that was nestled in the corner.  
"She's in the bath," a quick short answer for a quick short question.  
"Oh ok I guess I'll just leave this on the dresser," I said holding up the magazine in my hand. I walked across the room and put the magazine down on Sarah's ornate white dresser. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw dark circles under my eyes and an uneasy expression plastered on my face.  
"Isabelle," my eyes widened as I heard a muffled voice around me.  
"Did you hear that?" I asked aloud taken aback by the sudden sound. I must be exhausted.  
"You must be tired Isabelle, I heard nothing,"  
"Isabelle," I panicked and shook my head. I started to walk towards the door when I heard the sound of wood breaking. I looked down and behind me a hand shot up from a newly broken spot in the wooden floorboards.  
"Isabelle, help," the pale hand grabbed my ankle with all the strength it had. I screamed and pulled my foot free, running towards the door.  
I was just about to cross the threshold when the door came in contact with my face. I remember nothing else, but the darkness I see now. Nothing, nada.

Review Rewiew Rewiew !


End file.
